ALL TOO COMPLICATED
by mistress of the universe
Summary: I'm back da na na na na na na na! thats right guys- THE EPILOGUE IS HERE! same old love triangle full of betrayal, i promise! please R&R since you love me!
1. satanic teddy bears

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or in fact anything that would ever have any importance to you people so just leave me alone and don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, this story is set in junior year for Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. To set you straight its over the last two years Miranda and Gordo dated once after a hook up and a party, and broke it off after they realized they didn't want to ruin their friendship (horribly cliché, I'm aware). Now its about a year since this happened, and not only does Miranda still have feelings, but Lizzie's lingering crush from the fifth grade is getting stronger. Lizzie knows that things with Miranda are getting worse as she falls for Gordo harder and harder, and its getting more difficult for her to dig herself out of this huge mess, even more now that she has to pull Miranda out with her. (This entire story is from Lizzie's point of view, just so no one get confused- ENJOY!)  
  
The phone rung for the fourth time as I lunged for the cordless buried under my bed sheets from midnight phone calls the night before. "Hello?" I gasped slightly, as I heard a familiar voice answer "Feel like escaping your house tonight?" I plopped back down on my bed and smiled at the welcome invitation "Hell yes! Miranda, I tell you, you're a life saver sometimes." I could hear her smirk in her tone of voice as she said "Don't you mean always?" We arranged to meet at the movies that night, and I was instructed to invite Gordo. The thought of going to a movie with Gordo made me smile, despite the fact he spends every minute of it critiquing and pointing out flaws in the film, being... well, just plain Gordo. I picked up the phone to dial his number but was side tracked by a knock at the front door. I dropped my phone and stampeded down the stairs, flinging the door open only to find a small package at my doorstep. It was wrapped in familiar brown paper packaging, which is NEVER a good sign, and "Lizzie McGuire" was carefully scripted on the front in an unrecognizable handwriting. I slowly started my way up the staircase as I ripped the wrapping off the mysterious bundle. As the parcel fell open, I gasped uneasily at the contents. There was a headless teddy bear, that looked vaguely familiar, and a note, written out in the traditional cut and paste magazine letters. I dropped the teddy bear on the ground, not wanting to even contemplate what it meant, and carefully read the note. "Dear Lizzie, I know you and I know you have a thing for Gordo. All I have to say is stay away from him. I don't care how long you've been friends, you won't take this away from me too." The note wasn't signed, and the rest of the package left no evidence to who it was sent by. I flung myself onto my bed still holding the note, but leaving the disembodied stuffed animal on the ground (I would figure out what to do with THAT later). Obviously whomever this was who sent this had some sort of crush on Gordo. but the question was how did they know that I did? I had kept this secret to myself since the fourth grade, I doubt anything could get that information out of me (with the exception of, well, GORDO). I let out a sigh and squirmed in my unmade bed, I could feel the cordless phone sticking into my back, and I suddenly remembered what my mission had been before the satanic teddy bear arrived: going to the movies. I pushed speed dial on my phone and waited for Gordo to pick up, like he always did.  
  
.That night at the movies.  
  
"Gordo! Its definitely NOT possible for you to eat all that food in a span of two hours." I whined as Gordo attempted to lift his large popcorn, two packages of candy and KING SIZE Coca Cola. (~ Which reminds me, I don't own THAT either ~) "That's exactly why you two are going to help me eat it." Miranda and I groaned when we heard this, but he cut in before we could go into full scale complaints "Think of it this way, I'm merely preventing you two from developing cases of anorexia- you should be thanking me!" We continued to grumble and moan as we headed into the theater, and choose seats. I plopped down on Gordo's left side and took a sip of my small diet coke when suddenly it hit me why the possessed teddy had looked so familiar- I had given the exact same bear to Kate Sanders the summer before sixth grade.  
  
ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: all right, major apologies for the cliffhanger, but even more for the crappy first chapter. So sorry! It's my first time posting, and I wasn't sure how to start. I promise it gets waaaay better, DON'T LOSE FAITH! Well, yea, anyway, please R&R and tell me if you think this plot sucks, or if it has potential- whatever you think. Thank so much! 


	2. a new mission in life

DISCLAIMER: That's right, I still don't own Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda, and I probably never will so I really do not see any sense in suing me, seeing as I'm just some innocent teenager who needs a life, and STILL has no money.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: ooookay, as I said in the last chapter, HUGE apologies for the crappy beginning, but I figured I had to start it off somehow. (Maybe I should apologize for the title, too, because it doesn't really fit my story, so maybe I will try to change it later) I hope this chapter will be a little more interesting, possibly a little more humorous- ENJOY! p.s. thanks to Katie, and Morbidity who reviewed- I started dancing around my computer cuz I was so happy someone looked at my stuff out of their own free will (well, that and they started playing barenaked ladies on the radio- I HAD to dance to that!!!). And Morbidity- thanks for the advice, I'll try to space my stuff out some more, cuz I can see what you mean- it would confuse me too if I hadn't written it! NOW READ:  
  
"What's wrong?" Gordo looked concerned, as he asked- he must have felt me jump slightly. I quickly pasted a fake smile on my face and told him I just felt kind of chilled, that's all. I turned back to my own thoughts, which were getting more confusing by the minute. I knew that the teddy bear was the same I had given Kate- it HAD to be! I had gotten the teddy bear almost six years ago, and the model wasn't that common, no way someone could find one of those now just for the purpose of scaring the shit out of me. I sunk down lower in my seat and spent the rest of the movie unable to tear my mind away from the note and teddy bear. Somehow it made sense that Kate could be the one doing all this, she had been jealous of me before, hadn't she? Her liking Gordo even made sense, in an insane, jealous rage type way. I dragged myself through the rest of the night trying to look like I wasn't completely preoccupied and slightly paranoid that Kate was going to jump out of the bushes or something like that. Neither Gordo nor Miranda seemed to realize I was that far out of it (maybe I was better actress than I thought.), but it wasn't until Gordo drove me home after the movies that he brought it up. "Sow what's really up with you, Lizzie? You're definitely not yourself, that's for sure." He glanced at me as he drove. I kept my eyes trained on the ground as I answered "It's nothing, Gordo, I'm just worried about Midterms, that's all." Gordo looked at me again, longer this time, almost studying me. I avoided eye contact and reassured him "I'm fine, Gordo, please don't worry about me." He shook his head and looked at me one last time "All right, Lizzie, just tell me if you need help, you know I'm always here." I gave him an uneasy smile and he smiled back- aww his smile always melted me- I reached out and flipped on the radio, and Gordo went back to concentrating on the road.  
  
.Later when I got home. "I don't know what to do anymore, Lizzie. I just can't stop loving him, you know?" Miranda was ranting about that night's movie trip, recounting every encounter she had with Gordo, and continuing to tell me just how much she liked him. Quite obviously she didn't realize that I had feeling for Gordo too, but I guess that's good, in a way. I let my mind wander as I listened to Miranda's Gordo babble. Lately she seemed a much more depressed than she used to be. I had noticed her drinking more at parties, and she hooked up with way more guys than necessary. In fact, the only time she ever seemed genuinely happy anymore was when she was around Gordo. Then I made a decision. I had to make Miranda happy- that essentially meant getting her back together with Gordo.  
  
The more and more I thought about it; the more and more it seemed like a good idea. I listened to those two talk on the phone every night, I'm hardly part of their conversations anymore. They had so much in common; it was obvious they were meant for each other. Well, it looked like I had a new mission in life. Just then, I heard the doorbell chime, but I was still chatting with Miranda so I let Matt answer it. "Lizzie!" he shouted up to my room "Somebody left a package for you!" I gasped and dropped the phone (with Miranda still blathering away) and ran for the stairs.  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: again, sorry for the cliffhanger, (I think I'm in a rut.) I just realized that this chapter is probably just as boring as the last, if not more, so I promise I will try and pick up the pace. It's a long weekend, so expect to see more postings tomorrow- please r&r!! Thank you! 


	3. gordo babble

DISCLAIMER: doesn't this get old? I don't own them damn you!!!!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, now I PROMISE this is where it gets interesting. The two chapters before this were bland and waaaay too G rated for my taste, so I'll try and make it a little bit more entertaining (TRY) please r&r! I've got two chapters and only two reviews, I need more response people!! I don't feel appreciated!!!  
  
I positively flew down the stairs and snatched the package out of Matt's hands. I viciously tore the brown paper packaging off and inside I found a single cassette tape. "Oh crap." I muttered as I retreated back up the stairs, and popped the cassette in the old walkman in my room, and slipped on the headphones just in time to hear the beginning of the recording: " I told you to stay away from him, McGuire. Obviously, you didn't understand me that well, because I meant REALLY stay away from him. No movies, no mall, no Digital Bean, no phone calls- don't even talk to him anymore. He's mine, McGuire, only mine, and I want you to keep out of the way- OR ELSE." In the background I heard an earsplitting scream and a chainsaw start. In panic I shut off the tape, I didn't want to hear anymore. My g-d, how SICK is that? I thought to myself. The voice on the tape had been completely distorted, beyond any recognition, but the scream and chainsaw sound effects sounded eerily familiar. With a gasp, I realized why- They were sounds from an old horror movie Miranda, KATE, and I used to watch at slumber parties, back when we were still friends. Everything seemed to point to Kate, and it was painfully obvious that this was all her doing, but why would she go THIS far? I couldn't even TALK to Gordo? I shook my head and buried the cassette under my mattress. "Omigosh! MIRANDA!!!" I made a leap for the phone and replaced it to my ear only to find that Miranda had been babbling on about Gordo the ENTIRE TIME. I laughed slightly, but not enough for Miranda to notice and pause her constant chatter to ask what was so funny. (she never did.)  
  
.The next day at school. "Yea, so last night when we called Gordo, do you think he was acting any different." I tuned Miranda out as I continued to shove more books in my locker. "Miranda, I wouldn't worry about it, I Think Gordo had a good time at the movies with YOU." Just then I spotted none other than David Gordon himself heading down the hallways- that was my cue to split. "Look, Miranda, there he is now- I've got a class, you talk to him, okay?" I made a mad dash for the nearest classroom and watched Miranda and Gordo through the window in the door. The two were shamelessly flirting, as I'd always noticed with them. I sighed miserably and let myself fall back against the wall of what I now recognized as a Janitor's closet. (of all the places to hide in.) I certainly hoped Kate was happy, she was making my life a living hell with this shit. Just then I saw the blonde bitch herself saunter by the closet window. I flung open the door and stormed down the hallway towards the teddy bear terrorist. "I think its time to have a little chat with my personal stalker", I thought to myself as I planted myself right in Kate's path.  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: MWAHAHAH! Another cliffhanger!!!! Okay, I hope this chapter was slightly more entertaining (although I don't think it was, but I wrote it, so there are really no surprises for me) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE r&r! I need more input!!!! (thanks to the two new people who did respond- I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!) I'll update soon- its not as if I do my homework anyway. 


	4. an encounter with the blonde bitch

DISCLAIMER: please don't sue me, I never said I owned ANY of this so just read my stoooryyyyy.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back da na na na na na na na na na na. okay, yea, so anyway, I've just discovered that however many spaces I put when I'm typing on Microsoft word, it always ends up smooshed together when it gets uploaded. Tsk tsk, I will have to figure out how to fix that, but in the meantime, just bear with me, and many apologies for the conpoosing text- please keep reading!! (and reviewing- and the people who did review: I STILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!)  
  
"What do you WANT, McGuire?" Kate's disgusted expression flickered slightly as I confronted her.  
  
"I WANT you to stop terrorizing me, Kate." I attempted to stare her down, but she pushed past me and headed for her locker.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, McGuire, just leave me alone." She focused her attention on her locker, and kept her back towards me.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kate, I know its you who's been sending me all that phsyco hate mail. If you like Gordo, there's no reason for you to send me headless teddy bears, and threatening recordings. If you think I'm so much competition, why don't you just be a normal hormonal teenager and flash some cleavage at Gordo, okay? I REALLY don't have time for your shit anymore so just go peddle your satanic teddy bears else where, alright?" I was slightly breathless from my huge rant, but I stood firm where I was as Kate turned to look me in the eye.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about McGuire?" She gave me her coldest look, and suddenly all my previous confidence positively melted.  
  
"Well. it's just that. I mean. haven't you, err, haven't you been sending me all that weird shit in the mail?" I looked up at Kate meekly and waited for a reply.  
  
She tapped her fingernails impatiently on a locker and looked at me with utter venom "No, McGuire, And I really don't see how you think its possible that I have given you the time of day since the 6th grade, so just FUCK OFF." She shoved me against a locker and headed off to her first class swinging her hips in her annoying attractive way.  
  
"Well, that went well." I muttered to myself as I collected my books and searched my brain for my next class. As I made my way down the hallway, struggling with my books, I mulled over possibilities in my head. For once, I actually believed Kate, she seemed genuinely pissed off that I had merely spoken to her, and had shown no signs of any of what I said meaning a THING to her.  
  
I entered my next class and just as I approached my seat my mind went blank and I suddenly dropped my books. Gordo (who had the seat next to me) looked up at the noisy thud from my books and asked in a concerned voice "Lizzie, are you okay.?". I just stood there with my jaw to the floor (quite attractive, don't you think?) and gasped "I know who it is."  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just love a good cliffhanger, mwahahaha! I'm sure that the outcome is painfully obvious for all of you, and for those of you that it's not NYA NYA NYA! I know something yooou don't know!! (lol, I'm just kidding, the fact that your even reading my story makes you GOD in my book ^.^) Okay, and by zee waaaay: Morbidity: (and anyone else who is reading this poor girls mail.. tsk tsk, didn't your mama teach you right.. wow no more sugar for me.) Thanks for the advice, I completely agree- I NEED DRAMA!! I'm gonna make a promise I'm not sure if I can keep and say that something exciting will happen in the next... two chapters!! KEEP READING!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! ::showers with affection:: 


	5. you really are crazy'

DISCLAIMER: I'm not lying, I really DON'T own Lizzie' McGuire, so do me a favor and PLEASE don't sue me!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! (Highschool's a bitch) okay, on this chapter I made a snap decision to go with an idea my friend and I had come up with the other night after she read the chapter's I had up, and I really hope you guys like it. So, with special thanks to my best friend Lisa, here it goes:  
  
"... Miranda." The last word was barely audible as I sunk down into my seat at the realization. It had to be Miranda. who else? It all made sense. all of it.. The bear, the movie effects, it was Miranda. But why would my best friend go so far as to send me psychotic letters telling me to stay away from Gordo? I know she likes him, but this is too far. And how did she know that I liked him? I wasn't obvious about it like her... Or was I?  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie! Lizzie, are you okay? Please answer me!" I looked up Gordo's eyes and realized how concerning my little scene must have been, dropping my books to the floor and collapsing into my chair muttering to myself and holding my head in my hand- real stable looking, McGuire. I shook my head slightly and returned Gordo's alarmed gaze. "I'm fine, I'm sorry, I just had a.. a .. Migraine, that's all, I'll be fine in a minute."  
  
"Okay, if you say so Lizzie." Gordo said looking back at me one last time as he slid back into the seat next to me. Just then, I made a snap decision, and turned to my best friend "Gordo...?" I said quietly, and he turned to face me. I made sure to look him directly in the eyes and said "Gordo, there's something REALLY important I need to tell you.. Will you meet me after class at my locker?" He gave me a strange look, but nodded anyway and said "Sure, Lizzie, if you want me too."  
  
I sighed, grateful to have such a loyal friend, and relaxed a little as I tuned out the teacher's drone and began composing what I would say to Gordo in my mind.  
  
The bell rang and I gathered my book and made a mad dash for my locker, packed my books away sloppily, and nervously waited for Gordo to show up.  
  
A minute later, Gordo turned the bend and smiled at me as he moved directly across from me. "What's up?" he asked, and I took his arm, "Come with me," I said pulling him in the direction of the cafeteria (we had lunch next period anyway) "We can walk while we talk.".  
  
"Okay.." He looked extremely confused, so I launched into my story.  
  
" Okay, two days ago, before I called you to go to the movies, someone left a package outside my house. Inside there was this stuffed teddy bear without a head, and a note that said 'Stay away from Gordo, he's mine, you won't take him away from me!' -I was careful to leave the detail that I also liked him- "and at the movies I realized that the teddy bear was the same kind that I had given Kate Sanders the summer before sixth grade, which was almost six years ago, so those kinds of bears are almost impossible to find. And THEN when I got HOME, I found another package, which had a tape in it. This one had a voice on the tape that said 'I don't think you got what I meant, McGuire, I meant REALLY stay away from Gordo, DON'T EVEN TALK TO HIM!' but this one had this really scary sound effect in the back. THEN I realized that the sound effect was from an old movie I used to watch at sleepovers with Kate. So, of course, I thought that Kate was the one sending me all the crazy jealous hate mail, but then, today, I confronted Kate about the teddy bear, and stuff, and she REALLY didn't know what I was talking about. Then, in English, I realized who the REAL person terrorizing me was. (That's why I dropped my books and stuff) It's Miranda, Gordo, it's MIRANDA. It all makes sense, because I never realized that I had given Kate and Miranda MATCHING teddy bears that year, and that the horror movie had belonged to MIRANDA. And I don't know what to do Gordo, because Miranda is my best friend, but all this crazy shit HAS to be her."  
  
I took a deep breath and looked Gordo in the eyes. His curious look had vanished and was now replaced by a completely disgusted one. He looked at me in horror and said, "I can't believe you! Miranda was right, you ARE going crazy."  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, sorry, I just love these cliffhanger thingys- they're so much fun! Anyway, I'm sorry if Lizzie's little monologue was too crazy and smooshed together, but whenever I have something important to tell someone, I always say it all in one breath- like that! Lol, anyway, next chapter things will get REALLY crazy, and you will get exactly what Gordo means with what he's saying, so PLEASE keep reading! (I'm almost done!) 


	6. no one expects betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Lizzie McGuire.. But I'm working on it, guys ;-)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, the cliffhanger I left you with last time had kind of a sour after taste (or at least that's the effect I was going for) and I hope to explain it in this chapter. So please please PLEASE review, I absolutely love feedback from you guys, and enjoy my story! P.s. Morbidity and all others: this chapter holds A LOT of surprises, and I hope it's just the right drama this story needs, let me know what you think!  
  
My jaw dropped and I looked at Gordo in astonishment "Wha... Gordo... Gordo, what are you talking about?" I could feel my eyes widen as I listened to Gordo's hate filled words:  
  
" I didn't believe Miranda when she told me, but its true. She said that you had gone so crazy over me that you are sending her crazy letters telling her to stay away from me, just because I like her. And now you're coming to me with the same story trying to turn me against Miranda. McGuire, you've really snapped- in a sick way."  
  
I stared up at my best friend (or shall I say former best friend), what was he talking about? I was the one getting hate mail! I was the one being terrorized! And since when did Gordo like Miranda? I sunk into a seat in the cafeteria in awe, just as Miranda came up behind Gordo.  
  
"Hey honey, how are you?" Gordo placed his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her forehead. I looked away, not wanting to believe that it was true, my best friends betraying me right before my eyes.  
  
Just then, Miranda realized my presence next to them and nearly shouted, "BITCH! Get out of my sight!" and then turned back to  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, my eyes filled with tears and I fled from the lunchroom, and made the mistake of looking back over my shoulder one last time. I could see Gordo and Miranda wrapped around each other in the middle of a kiss. Miranda's eyes laughed at me as she glared back at my stricken face and she deepened the kiss. I turned and ran. I didn't stop running until I hit a bathroom, and I collapsed hysterically in a stall. I let the reality of everything wash over me. The painful truth drowned me; this wasn't the Gordo and Miranda I knew, these weren't my two best friends... But I sobbed louder and told myself "Yes they are. yes they are."  
  
  
  
  
  
ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: TA-DA! I hope that was enough drama for you guys, I tried my hardest. I'm gonna try to write an epilogue sometime soon, because I realize this is a very short story, but I kind of like it the way it is. So please review, and tell me what you think (note: I'm starting a new fic very soon- PLEASE look for it!) I love you guys! Thanks for reading my story! 


	7. EPILOGUE

DISCLAIMER: That's right children, I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I tried, really I did.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: that's right loyal fans- IM BACK! And with vengeance, too. This means that yes indeed, my long awaited epilogue has come. Don't ask what inspired me, maybe it was all the pathetic reviews I received asking for more (just kidding, dolls, I love pathetic reviews!).. or maybe it's the 2 and some odd feet of snow on the ground. I don't know, but whatever it is, it's here! I'm back from the dead and I'm ready to start drowning my life in fan fiction yet again. Now lets see what you guys remember..  
  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
  
It was exactly one year since I had found myself sobbing on the dirty tiles of the highschool's girl's bathroom. Yes, I had been keeping track. Miranda and Gordo had long since broken up, and neither of them had talked to me or each other since Miranda gave up shouting "BITCH!" to me across the hallways.  
  
I had made new friends, obviously. After the whole episode with my former best friends I realized how isolated I had been between the two of them. Except for a few acquaintances, I really had no one to turn to. For weeks it seemed like Miranda had spread her lies to everyone, that she had turned the world against me. I hid during lunches and kept to myself in classes and in the hallways. I basically tried to turn myself invisible.  
  
Then one day, still trying to escape the reality of it all, I found an old friend. I'd spent a lot of lunch hours sitting in the girl's bathroom and crying to myself, and the people who passed in and out never seemed to care. But after nearly three months of too much shit for me to handle, the one and only Kate Sanders walks into that bathroom.  
  
I didn't expect hospitality from her, and that's not really what I got, but its better than what I normally deal with from Kate. I think she maybe just got sick of not having someone to push to the ground and step all over. But even if that was the reason I was to the point that I didn't really care.  
  
She pulled me out of the bathroom and walked me briskly back to the lunchroom that I had avoided for what seemed like ages. She led me to a corner and sat me at a table. She never even said a word, she just left. When I looked up I found myself sitting with the drama crowd. I'd never considered befriending them, but I suddenly had the insane notion that I could fit in with them. I certainly had the all black and unwashed hair look down. (Somehow hygiene had escaped me during my drama filled months).  
  
And so I made friends. I was pretty damn proud of myself, too. I've never really gotten a hold of the whole acting thing, but I love the people, they're so nice. I've grown accustomed to working backstage, helping to build and paint the sets.  
  
Miranda was in a few of the shows I worked on, she never said a thing to me, but I've never cared, her eyes told me what she would have said if she had the courage. Because her eyes showed every drop of guilt she had for doing what she did every time she looked at me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, do I still have it? Drop me a line, dahlings! 


End file.
